With the improvement of technology, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are largely used in various consumer electronics including LCD TV, laptop computers, and so on. That means, the quality of LCD become a very important factor for electrical products.
Thereby, how to upgrade the quality of LCDs has became the important issue in panel industry, such that the related technology must be research and develop continuously for satisfying user's requirements.